


Happy Girls Are The Prettiest

by Biromantic_Nerd



Series: Penny Parker AU [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, But not alcoholism, Drinking, F/F, Fem!Harry Osborn - Freeform, Femslash, Genderswap, Harry flirts like whoa, Meet-Cute kinda, No Smut, Peter Isn't Spiderman, Queer Women Characters, Romance, alcohol mention, fem!Peter Parker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biromantic_Nerd/pseuds/Biromantic_Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CEO of Oscorp and style icon, Fem!Harry Osborn is attending New York fashion week. While at an after party, she discovers an adorable fashion photographer - Fem!Peter Parker. </p><p>It's not love at first site, but it's pretty close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Girls Are The Prettiest

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an Audrey Hepburn fashion quote.

Harry internally sneered as yet another reporter asked her whether why wasn't wearing heels tonight - what was her inspiration? 

In reality, her aching feet were her inspiration. She had been up all night reviewing the weekly Oscorp financial report. It had been full of errors - that were more than likely done on purpose by the prejudiced old men that made up the Oscorp council. It had taken significant pacing, ranting, and Felicia agreeing to fix half of the pile in order to calm her. But, the show must go on. She plastered on a grin and made up some drivel about being SO inspired to wear boots with her dress. 

It wasn't like she hadn't put vast amount of thought into her outfit. She had. Really. And she was proud of the way she looked and the glamour she emitted from every exhausted pore in her body. 

Honestly, though, couldn't these reporters ask any original questions? It was always the same cycle of questions. 

"Ms. Osborn! You look beautiful tonight! May I ask why you chose to boldly disregard heels this evening?" 

She nearly groaned aloud. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The after party was exactly what Harry had come to expect from New York fashion week. Lots of pretty models getting drunk, fashion designers and consumers watching with a drink in hand, and every single person seemed the need to film it on Snapchat. As if there weren't professional photographers going around taking photographs and videos for them. 

Harry sighed, and it was easily lost in the pounding bass. A waiter strolled by and she swiftly grabbed two of the champagne flutes he was carrying. 

This was half the reason she bothered to stick around. 

The other half, well, it would take awhile longer. The lights needed to dim a bit more before closeted models felt brave enough to approach the Harry Osborn, globally known known fashion icon and rumored lesbian. Harry enjoyed watching the way models tried to subtly decipher whether or not she'd be interested in kissing their lipstick right off of their mouths or not. It was amusing, and having beautiful women flirt with her was always both a confidence booster and an opportunity to snag a date - or maybe just a night. 

As she leaned artfully against a wall, one flute already downed and empty, she noticed a sight that made her lips quirk. 

Harry Osborn was often times accused of beings hipster by idiots who didn't know what they were talking about. However, the sight of the truly hipster woman sitting at a table by herself made her grin. 

She was in a blue polka dot button up, with a hefty green cardigan layered over it. Her jeans looked like they were made out of honest to God mustard corduroy. Her brown hair was cropped short under her ears and ridiculously fluffy. Her shoes were - Harry squinted in the flashing lights - and then laughed. Smoking slippers made out of green velvet. With tassels! 

With a wide grin, Harry stop reclining and starting to saunter on over there. She would bet a thousand dollars that the hipster was wearing glasses and red lipstick. 

"Hel-lo." She purred, sliding into the seat next to her. 

The hipster startled, looking up from whatever had occupied her attention. Larger brown eyes were wide from beneath wide frames. (Harry knew it!) Her mouth parted in a surprised 'O' and Harry noticed the distinct lack of any sort of lipstick, surprised. 

One out of two, Harry supposed, wasn't bad. She had been half right. 

The woman began rambling. "Oh! I'll be - I've almost got the photos all edited, if Ms. Margot sent you. They're nearly all ready to be uploaded on the website. I just have - " She scrambled at her laptop, which must have been what was distracting her before Harry had arrived. "- Three more models to go before I'm done." 

"Well, that's good then," Harry spoke slowly. "Because Margot didn't send me. No one did. I just wanted to talk to you." 

She watched in amazement as the girl's cheeks flushed pink. Really? She hadn't even been trying! But, well, if one looked past the hipster clothes, she was rather cute. And Harry was bored... 

"So," Harry continued, leaning closer. "What's a pretty girl like you doing all alone at an after party like this?" 

"I- I-" The girl spluttered. Harry never was one for subtlety. "I'm a fashion photographer." 

"Do you have a name, or should I just call you gorgeous?" And maybe Harry was a little smug at the way her mouth gaped and her cheeks were red under the neon lights.

"I'm- My name is Penny Parker." 

"Penny, eh? I feel like I'm about to get lucky already then."

Penny made a noise between a choke and a squawk. 

"Harry Osborn. I am absolutely enchanted to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> I may expand this oneshot. But, for now, that's all folks!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed! Thank you very much for reading! A lot of firsts. It's my first fic on this site. My first Spiderman fic. AND my first femslash fic. (I'm super proud now.)
> 
> I'm really grateful and curious for opinions and feedback. 
> 
> I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
